Down On You
by tamedbythebeast
Summary: Tom Kaulitz has always been a lust-filled womanizer and playboy, but when he meets Valerie, a prostitute, lust becomes obsession and obsession leads to danger. What Tom doesn't know is that Valerie could change his world in so many ways. Will Tom learn the easy way or will he have to break habits and hearts before he can actually fall in love? Tokio Hotel-Tom Kaulitz FanFic.
1. Prologue

**My first published fic, please R&R to see if it's any good! :) I do not own Tokio Hotel, nor Tom Kaulitz... **

* * *

She could feel the tears running down her cheeks. She knew what this was like, why was she running away? It was her job; she hated it but, she needed the money. She didn't want to go back; there was no way in fucking hell that she would go back, not even for the highest price. To her, it wasn't even considered prostitution anymore, to her it was rape. She sobbed quietly to herself as she walked down the street, feeling the wind caress her skin. It was a good thing that the streets were lonely; she didn't want anyone to see her, especially not in this condition.

Not far away she could hear a car approaching, "Please don't stop, please don't stop" she mumbled to herself.

"Hey beautiful, looking for a ride?" came a deep seductive voice from the car. She had to say something, but nothing would come out.

"Are you ok? There's no need to be afraid." He spoke again.

She wiped her tears off, turned to the car and responded, "I'm fine, there's no need for a ride."

"Are you crying?" he asked as he turned the car off and climbed out.

She was speechless, she knew she recognized his voice, how could she not recognize Tom Kaulitz's voice?

"Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" he asked once more.

"I said I was fine." She mumbled as she shook.

"You're shaking, are you cold? Can I take you somewhere?" his questions came flying at her like bullets.

She hesitated, and thought 'I can't go back home, Dan will kill me for leaving.' He stared at her, he stared at her tired, eye shadow smothered eyes.

"I just don't want to be here." She whispered as she felt a light drizzle falling on her nose.

"Ok, no worries, I'll take you somewhere." Tom said as he guided her into his car.

She stared out the window as Tom drove in silence. She knew that if she left with Tom, and if she DID have sex with him, it wouldn't mean anything to him.

"You can at least tell me your name…" Tom whispered.

"It's Valerie." She responded still looking out the window.

"Can I call you Val?" he asked.

"Sure." Val responded with no emotion.

"I hope you don't mind staying at a hotel, Val."

"It's fine with me." She said as she saw the luxurious hotel. Tom got out of the car and helped Valerie out, she had no idea why Tom Kaulitz would do all of this for a girl. 'If he only knew I was a whore.' She thought. Tom had asked for the honeymoon suite, and guided Val all the way to it. "Here we are" Tom said as he opened the door for her and guided her through the room.

"Thank you Tom." She smiled softly.

"You're a fan?" he asked eyes widened.

"Yeah, a huge one." Val's smile got wider. "No wonder you looked familiar. I thought I saw you at one of our concerts." Tom joked.

Valerie couldn't help but laugh. "So, now that you're here, and away from that place, would you like to be alone, or do I get to stay?" Tom smirked.

"That ego is glowing brightly Tom…" she giggled and continued, "No, you can stay, I don't mind." Val smiled.

"But you like my ego…" Tom winked, sat on the bed and patted the seat next to him, signaling Val to join him. "Only a little." Val laughed. Tom laughed with her and gently tickled her sides. "Are you hungry? Would you like something eat, drink?" he asked.

"I'm fine Tom, thank you though." She smiled and jumped a little to the sound of thunder. Tom got up, went to the bathroom, and came back with a damp cloth. "Your make-up is smeared from crying." he said as he gently began wiping off Valerie's make-up. Val smiled, and closed her eyes.

"Val?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you crying?" Valerie sighed. "Because, because I'm a whore and I was going to have sex with this guy but I didn't like the way he was treating me, so I ran off before he could find me." Val said all in one breath. Tom stopped wiping Valerie's face and replied,

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"Eh, it's nothing, it happens all the time." Val said as she looked into Tom's eyes. Tom looked back into her eyes, and leaned in closer, letting his lips lightly brush against Valerie's. Valerie closed her eyes, shivered as Tom's lip ring brushed her lips and kissed back. Tom slowly dropped the cloth he had in his hand to deepen the kiss, pulling Val closer, laying her on the bed, placing his other hand on her hip. 'Come on Val, you can do this, you do this every night, he's not going to hurt you' Valerie thought to herself as she tugged at Tom's shirt and wrapping her legs around his waist. Tom began rubbing his leg against Val's leg, letting his hands roam all over her body, touch every inch of her. Valerie knew exactly where this was going, and exactly how it ended. It always ended the same, _always_. As Tom began kissing her neck, her heart wrenched with pain, she could feel the tears coming up in her eyes.

"Tom, please stop." Val begged as she pushed Tom away.

"What's wrong? If it's about money, no need to worry, I'll pay you, if it's about condoms, I have plenty, and if—" Val cut him off, "It's not your money that I want, it's just that, that, I don't think I can…"

"Are you a virgin?" Tom asked in doubt. Val snickered, "Of course not, it's just that…never mind, just kiss me."

Tom wasted no time, immediately his lips were on hers, his hand roaming her body, pulling off his shirt, taking off her dress, and leaving hot kisses on her body. 'I'm so going to regret this' Val thought as she moaned.

"God, that was good." Tom sighed heavily as he controlled his breathing.

Valerie was quiet. She couldn't say one word, indeed she was speechless.

"Did I wear you out?" Tom smirked as he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not going to say…" she replied cockily, just to tease him.

"You know we can always do it doggy style again." Tom suggested followed by his smirk.

"You wish, goodnight." Val playfully replied as she turned her back to Tom.

"Ok goodnight, but I know you want more." Tom whispered once more and fell asleep.

'Can I fuck myself right now?' Val thought as she remembered the hot hours she had spent with Tom not so long ago. "I'm in deep shit." She mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up." Val could feel herself being shaken.

"Waaaakkkeee uppppp." Tom spoke.

"What?" Val said as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"It's time to go." Valerie's heart stopped as she heard his cold words.

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

"Because I have night stands not morning stands, so go."

Val couldn't believe it, was Tom really saying this? Even after he acted all nice with her? She could feel her cheeks go red with anger and she could feel the word vomit ready to be spit out on her tongue.

"You're unbelievable! Is that how you treat all girls? Play the innocent sweet Tom at night and then treat them like dirty dogs in the morning?" Val shouted, she shouted so hard it even made Tom jump.

"I'm fucking Tom Kaulitz, and I can act the way I want to, and I definitely don't need advice from a bitchy whore like you."

Valerie gasped and began gathering her clothes and putting it on. "Well you know what Tom fucking Kaulitz; I hope your dick falls off."

"Don't worry, I know you're mad, but you'll see me again." Tom smirked as he watched Valerie head for the door.

"In your fucking dreams asshole!" and with that Valerie slammed the door.

Valerie speed walked out of the hotel, cursing words under breath. She already hated Tom Kaulitz for being who he was, but now she hated him even more. "'_You'll see me again'_, please I'd fucking rather die." Val whispered as her hands clenched into a fist form.

"I hate you Tom Kaulitz, I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Valerie shouted down in the streets of L.A. Sure Tom fucking Kaulitz was the biggest, sexiest, to die for man whore of all time, and said that he'd rather have meaningless sex than a relationship, but deep inside Valerie hoped that maybe one day, he'd learn to love and not hate.


	2. Chapter 1

**So what did you guys think? Was it good? R&R please.****I do not own Tokio Hotel unfortunately. Here's chapter 1! **

* * *

It had been five months, but Valerie never forgot that day, the day she grew to hate Tom Kaulitz. Sometimes she wanted to search for him and throw him off a building, but that would send her to jail and fill her soul with guilt. The good thing was the she never saw him again, like he said she would. If he did happen to appear, that day would turn into the **worst** day of her life.

"Val, earth to Val!" she could hear her name be called out.

"What?"

"You have a customer." Sophia called out.

"Oh…Ohhhh, ok" She replied.

"Weirdo." Sophia giggled and walked away. Sophia was Val's best friend, actually more like a sister. She was always there for her, no matter what happened. Valerie met her a few years back when she joined the prostitution business, and when you would go to the streets to "offer" yourself, Sophia would go with Val, and from that day their friendship grew. They liked the same things, had many things in common, and told each other everything, even the night she spent with Tom Kaulitz. As Val made her way to the "lobby," she heard that voice, the one voice she wished she would never hear again.

"I know Jost; I'll be in the studio soon, after I get my lunch first." Val watched from behind the red curtains, paralyzed, dead in her tracks, she knew he was definitely looking for her. Val ran over to Sophia, who was filing her nails.

"I can't do it."

"Oh god, is it a hobo again?" Sophia said and began walking over to the curtains.

"No, no, he's here." Val's whisper was barely heard.

"He as in HE?" Val nodded and bit her lip.

"I've got this." Sophia assured her as she walked into the "lobby."

"Damn, babe." His voice gave Val the shivers.

"Sorry Hun, but Val doesn't work here anymore."

Val watched from a distance, trying her best to keep herself hidden.

"Then maybe," he stopped to check Sophia out, "I can get a chance with you."

Sophia laughed. "I'm sorry Mr. Kaulitz, but your charm doesn't work on me, now if you want a chance, then come back when we're actually open." She said escorting him out.

"Oh, so harsh and so hard to get, mmm, just the way I like them."

"Alright, **leave**." And with that Sophia slammed the door on Tom's face.

Tom stormed out of the building cursing in German. 'I'll find her I know I will, I'll search every whore house if I have to, but I will find her.' He thought to himself as he started his Audi R8 and drove off.

Sophia walked back over to Valerie.

"What a fucking perv." Sophia blurted.

"Is he gone?" Val asked tense.

"Yes, but I have a feeling he'll be back, so you're staying in here from now on." Sophia commanded as she hugged her little sister. "I promise you, that if he does find you, he'll never hurt you, he'll have to hurt me first." Valerie nodded hugging Sophia closer, she knew Sophia always kept her promises, she knew she'd be safe.

**Tom's POV**

I drove to the studio and ignored everyone, even Bill; I was too pissed to even play my guitar. I sat on the couch and buried my face in my hands.

"Tomi? What's wrong?" Bill asked sitting next to me.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Is it that Val girl again?"

"Maybe."

"You'll find her; now let's go finish recording because Jost is getting on my nerves. " Bill said getting up, and I laughed.

I always let the night fall, making sure Bill was sound asleep before leaving to go look for Valerie. Of course I told him what happened and he wasn't very happy with me but, I don't want him to keep telling me that 'it's all a matter of fate' crap. I wanted her, I wanted her to touch me, to scream my name, to call me a bastard, to take her far away from here and just fuck her. Georg thinks I'm obsessed. I think he's crazy, why would I ever be obsessed with a girl? I can get any girl I want but, there's none like Val.

I roamed the streets of L.A. looking for Valerie, passing every girl who offered herself at me. After an hour I gave up and decided to go for a drink. The music was loud, the lights were beaming everywhere, the club was crowded, and the stench of sweating bodies hit me hard like a slap in the face. I walked over to the bar, passing many grinding couples.

"Yeah, I'll have a sex on the beach." I shouted at the bartender.

As I turned around, I saw her; I recognized that body near or far. She was wearing a red sleeveless cocktail dress, showing her curves, her perfect shaped breast, showing the way she moved to the music. My hand formed into a fist, she wasn't alone, and she was with a man, in a business suit. 'What does he have that I don't?' I thought clenching my jaw. She was letting him touch her, her thigh, her hips, she was _even_ smiling. I couldn't take it anymore; I made my way over to her. "Wait! Sir your drink!" the bartender shouted.

"What are you doing here?" The same girl that kicked me out this morning shouted at her.

"I'm sorry but Dan made me! I'm sorry!" Val shouted back.

"He could find you here! Now let's go!" The girl shouted back as she pulled Val by the wrist and toke the money from the man in the suit. Both Val and the girl walked away, and I followed. The other girl pushed her against the wall by the emergency exit.

"Valerie! Are you stupid?" she shouted.

"No Sophia I'm sorry! But I couldn't, you know how Dan is!" Val shouted back.

"Next time, let me talk to him." The girl named Sophia sighed. Sophia was absolutely gorgeous, she was green eyed with long brunette hair, curvy, big breasts, near perfect, but not perfect enough for me. "Now, stay here, I'll be back I just have to finish that asshole in the corner over there." Sophia said and then walked away. 'Well, you're stupid for leaving her alone.' I thought to myself. I walked closer to her; she was looking at the floor, I stopped when I was in front of her.

"Miss me?" I spoke. She looked up, her eyes widened. I smirked.

"No." She replied harshly and tried to run away.

"Not this time Val, you're mine." I said blocking her by putting my hands against the wall near her neck.

"I don't want you, you're trash to me, and I fucking hate you!" she shouted.

"Tell me more, Val, tell me more." I whispered in her ear.

She shook and pushed me away.

"Tell me that you want me." I whispered and licked her ear. A soft moan escaped her mouth.

"I can't hear you." I teased.

She moved my hand to touch her breast.

"Hmm, that's too bad." She moved me in closer to her, and began tugging on my jeans belt.

"Burn in hell Tom." She shouted in my ear as she kneed me in the balls. I fell to the ground on my knees.

"You'll see me again Val!" I shouted at her.

"In your fucking dreams Tom!" She shouted back as she ran away.


	3. Chapter 2

**I made a few changes, more like _a lot _of changes, basically I re-wrote the chapter, because I wasn't happy with what I wrote before, also because I had no idea where this story was going, but now I do so, here it is chapter 2! R&R and on with the fic! :)**

* * *

**No one's POV**

Even though Valerie had said that Tom would never see her again, deep down inside she **did **want to see him. He was different; he wasn't like the other men that treated her like some sex slave, commanding her to do explicit things. He was gentle; he made her feel wanted and loved. Something that no man has ever made her feel before. Of course she still hated his guts for mistreating her the morning after, and for becoming obliviously obsessive with her but, she still hoped that one day he could possibly fall in love with her.

She sighed and cursed under her breath as she began looking for Sophia, desperately wanting to go to her so what called "home."

"I thought I told you to stay!" Sophia shouted at Valerie over the loud music.

"I couldn't; he found me so I had to get away!" Val replied rather annoyed. Both girls made their way out of the club and into the streets.

"Did he do anything to you?" Sophia asked concerned.

"Tried, but I was faster than him." Val smirked. Sophia laughed, linked her arm with Valerie's and said, "That's my girl." Valerie rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"You think I'll see him again?" Val wondered.

"You could, he is pretty persistent."

"Obsessive." Valerie corrected.

"As long as he brings his brother…" Sophia giggled.

"You're drunk." Valerie murmured as they began walking.

"I'm Tipsy, there's a difference Val…" Sophia smirked.

"Uh-huh, sure." Valerie laughed, Sophia joining her. "Let's go home." Val suggested as both girls began walking into the warm night.

* * *

Tom managed to get out of the club, go home and sneak into his room in silence. Tom didn't feel like waking up Bill, so he could receive another of his 'how to treat women' lectures. Tom was becoming so obsessive with Valerie, but he did want to admit it. She was indeed something else, he's been with many girls but none could compare to her. She knew how to stand up for herself, it gave her character. He thought about her all the time but, sometimes he couldn't contain himself, nor his hormones. It was like her hazel eyes could read his darkened soul. It was like she was the beauty and he was the beast, the monster that would never be able to love. Tom hated those words; he never believed in love, but he did want to experience it, one day. He wasn't sure of his feelings for Val. Was it lust? Was it love? Was it hate? He didn't know, be he was determined to find out, even if it became a challenge.

The next morning Tom sat on the couch as he turned on the tv and flipped through channels with a smile plastered on his face. He was going to pay Val another "visit," but this time he wanted to see if he could resist the temptation.

"Well someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning." Georg smirked as he walked into the living room.

"Shut up Hagen." Tom rolled his eyes and chucked a pillow at Georg, missing and hitting the wall.

"Missed." Georg chuckled as he poured himself some orange juice in a glass. He took his orange juice with him and sat next to Tom on the couch. "So, what's with the smiling?" Georg asked as he took a sip of his juice.

"Nothing." Tom shrugged. "Why do you want to know anyways?" Tom asked looking at the tv.

"Hmm. I bet you're thinking about that Valerie girl." Georg smiled. "Obs-"

"I am not obsessed, Georg." Tom cut him off while taking Georg's cup out of his hand for a sip of juice.

"I backwashed." Georg stated and then laughed at Tom's reaction, "if you're not obsessed then what are you? In love?"

"No. I'm not in love, I just like her."

"Aww Tomi's in love." Georg cooed as he got up and went back to the kitchen to serve himself more juice.

"I don't think its love, it's more like lust." Tom said in deep thought causing Georg to almost choke on his OJ.

"You're actually in deep thought about this?" Georg raised an eyebrow. 'This girl must be something.' He thought. Tom sighed, and looked at Georg. "Just shut up Hagen."

"You know it always starts with lust and then you end up falling in love." Georg said as a matter of fact.

Tom groaned and threw his hand up in the air, signalizing that he gave up. "I give up!"

"I win." Georg grinned and ducked just in time before he got hit in the face with the remote.

* * *

The pouring rain and wind made it hard for her to see. 'Not again.' Valerie thought to herself. She never did mind saving Sophia when she was in trouble but when it meant she had to walk and possible beat up a few guys, that's when she would get worried. 'Why does she always have to pick the dangerous guys?' Val wondered as she began picking up her pace. As she waited at the crosswalk, and Audi R8 pulled up to a red light. She quickly looked through the windows, hoping that it wouldn't be Tom. 'Just my luck' she thought as she saw Tom roll down the window.

"We meet again Val!" He shouted at her.

"What do you want Tom?" She shouted back never looking at him.

"Isn't obvious?" he asked smirking at her. Before she could reply the light turned green and the cars behind him began honking. 'Yes, he can leave now.' She smiled to herself. Slowly that smile faded when she noticed that Tom was following her in his car. "Seriously?" she said as she walked even faster.

"Can I drive you home?" He asked. Valerie sighed. 'Obsessed son of a bitch rock star.' She thought to herself as she turned to face his car.

"You've already crashed into my life Tom…" She stated rolling her eyes. His laugh echoed through the night.

"I wasn't singing, I was asking a question, plus you're soaking wet from the rain." He replied looking at her soaked dress.

"Are we going to repeat history again?" She asked as she watched him get out of the car. He smiled as he walked over to her side. 'He's smiling?' She thought as she crossed her arms.

"We could, you know I wouldn't mind." He smirked as he looked at her wet dress, her damp messed up hair and her confused eyes. 'She looks so beautiful.' Tom thought to himself slowly pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Cut the crap Tom." Valerie said as she slapped his hand away from her face. "What do you want? You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous." She smirked.

"That hurts." He joked placing his hand over his heart. "I live for danger Val." He said getting closer.

"Ok when you get mobbed don't come crying to me." She smiled and began walking again.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He shouted catching up. 'He just doesn't give up does he?' She thought as she stopped walking.

"I have to go save my friend, and I don't need your help. And please tell me you're drunk because you're acting _way_ too nice."

"I'm not drunk, is it your friend, the one that kicked me out?" He asked. "I have a car you know, you'd get there faster." He said walking once again next to Val. She sighed with hesitation. "You know you want to." He teased. Just as they turned the corner they ended up in a dark alley. "Uhm, you do know where you're going right?" Tom whispered in her ear. It sent shivers down Valerie's back.

"Hey you! Sexy lady come to papa!" A man shouted as he ran towards them with a pocket knife.

Immediately Tom took Valerie in his arms carried her to the corner of the alley, covered her mouth with his hand, and held her close, her back into his chest. "Shh." He whispered in her ear. She nodded as she heard the man approaching the corner. Their hearts were beating so hard they felt like it was going to pop out of their chest. "Fucking rats!" The man cursed at the rat following it, walking away from Valerie and Tom. "Why is it that I never get the girls?" He asked angry. "Cause you're ugly as fuck Burt." Another man laughed. "Fuck you Todd." The man replied.

Valerie felt safe in Tom's arms, so safe she almost forgot about Sophia, or the fact that they were almost killed. But fantasies never last so she tried to let go of Tom's grip. Tom just held her closer, taking the hand off her mouth and whispering, "Do you know where we are now?"

"Yes, just follow me." She whispered back, sadly breaking free of Toms grip. She walked to the end of the other alley; Tom following her into a red bricked building. The inside of the building was well maintained. With dark painted walls, leather couches, pool tables and many flights of stairs and rooms. Valerie struggled with the air vent's door but, eventually opened it. "Are you sure this is safe?" Tom whispered. "Unless you want to go up the stairs, knock on every door, get punched or stabbed multiple times I would think the vent is way safer." Val whispered back as she went into the vent. They were both on all fours, crawling quietly, Tom following right behind Val getting a good view.

"Lace." Tom whispered as his bit his lip.

"I have no problem kicking you in the face with my heel right now." Val whispered.

"You're the one wearing lace." Tom smirked.

"Ugh, just shh Tom."

They crawled and crawled looking for Sophia, hearing fights, and moans of pleasure along the way. 'This is the life she lives?' Tom thought to himself as he crawled. Suddenly Valerie stopped causing Tom to bump into Val's butt.

"Tom, get your face off my butt." She whispered. He pouted but did as told. "Why did we stop?" He asked. Val pointed below her and Tom saw Sophia tied up to a bed through the vent. "We have to wait until she's done, so don't say a word or move." She whispered quietly settling herself in the vent. Tom nodded and settled himself too.

It had been fifteen minutes and Tom couldn't take it anymore. Sophia's moans were too much for his ears, just thinking about it made him hard. "Val…"He whispered. "What?" She mouthed back. "I can't take it anymore, her moans…" he mouthed back, and then bit his lip. "Just try to hold it in." She mouthed knowing that I wouldn't be that easy. Tom's hand formed into a fist, he chewed the inside of his cheek and he thought about anything that wasn't related to sex. Val watched Tom struggle quietly as he lifted his wrist and he let it accidently fall with a 'thump' on the vent. Suddenly, Sophia's moans were silenced.

"Hey who's there?!" Came a shout from below. Both Tom and Valerie tried their best not to move. Valerie gasped as a knife began poking around the vent. Before they knew it the vent dropped to the floor causing Valerie to land on top of Tom. As Valerie looked up she was greeted by a man with a knife pointed at her face.

* * *

**Sorry for the suspense but it had to end there. Much more to come along the way! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a while, I really haven't had time to upload until today...but anyways here's chapter 3! **

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The man smirked caressing Valerie's face with the knife. Tom growled as the man touched her; he pulled Val closer into him. The man was about taller than Tom, with pale blue eyes, and dark brown hair.

"Who sent you!?" The man screamed in Valerie's ear, pulling her hair. "No one, I swear." She whispered.

"Don't lie to me you cunt! Don't you know who I am?!" He screamed again, this time pulling Val away from Tom.

"Hey!" Tom shouted getting up, clenching his fists getting ready to fight. But before he could, he was held against the wall by two men. Tom struggled as his wrists and ankles were being tied together. "Now , let's all try to get along." The man smirked picking up Valerie by the hair. Tom's eyes widened. 'I'm in deep shit now.' He thought to himself as he saw Valerie wincing by the man's side.

"Now lovely, let's get to know each other." He grinned devilishly as he threw Val onto the couch. He grabbed the clothes next to her, and threw it to a naked Sophia on the bed. "Get dressed slut, I'm done with you." He glared at her as he mentioned someone to untie her with his knife. Tom glanced at her naked body, her arms and thighs were covered in blood and cuts. He turned his head and looked at Valerie, whose face was raging with anger.

"Come on beautiful, don't give me that face. I just want to have fun." The man smirked pulling Valerie into his lap on the couch. "The call me Shega, it's Bulgarian, but only you can all me Brian." He said in her ear and then kissed it. Valerie bit her lip and looked at Tom; he was furious, maybe even envious.

"Let me go!" Valerie screamed as she squirmed against Brian's body.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be." Brian said forcing Valerie to sit still. "I want us to have fun." He smirked kissing her neck and caressing her thighs.

"Only on one condition." Valerie said never taking her eyes off Tom.

"Anything for you." Brian said reaching for Val's breast.

"I want all of your 'guards' out and away from the building." She smirked.

Brain hesitated and then sighed. "Well you heard her! Go!" He shouted at the other three men in the room. They all left quickly, leaving Tom and Sophia seated on the edge of the bed. "Now let's have fun Brian." Valerie smirked as she turned around and straddled him. Valerie began fiercely kissing his neck, making her way down to his waistline.

"Now close your eyes." Val spoke making her way back to his lips. "Fine." He replied closing his eyes. Valerie began kissing his neck and chest again, making Brian moan with every kiss.

Sophia grabbed the knife lying near the bed on the floor and began untying Tom's wrists. She shushed him by putting a finger to his lips. Tom nodded as he watched her cut the rope around his ankles. Once Sophia was done, she quietly made her way over to Val who was making out with Brian, his hands roaming her rear thighs. Valerie put one hand behind her back and Sophia quickly put the knife in her hand. Valerie put the knife in her hand near Brian's heart as she broke the kiss and began sucking at his neck. A moan escaped his mouth and then with all her force, she stabbed the knife into Brian's heart.

Brian gasped for breath as Valerie un straddled him, and ran to the door with Sophia and Tom following behind. They ran out of the building until they reached Tom's car.

"Are you insane!?" Valerie said to Sophia between breaths. "I'm sorry but the pay was big!" Sophia shouted back leaning against the car.

"Oh yeah sure! Look at what he did to you!" Val pointed at Sophia's arms, "I even put Tom in danger because of you!"

"I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry!" Sophia shouted on the verge of tears.

Val sighed and pulled Sophia into a hug, being careful with her fresh wounds. "I just-I just love you and I would hate to lose you Soph."

"I know and I'm sorry Tom." Sophia said looking up at Tom. He was leaning against the car with his hands in his pockets. "I bet you were scared shitless." Sophia stated.

"You could say that." Tom replied as they all laughed. "We should probably do something about your cuts, and your clothes." He said catching his breath.

"I don't think it'll be necessary." Valerie said letting go of Sophia. Valerie really didn't want to have Tom pamper her again; she didn't want him to have pity for her.

"Oh come on Val, do it for me please?" Sophia pleaded using her puppy dog face. 'Damn, she had to use the face?' Val questioned.

"Ok fine, fine, I'll do it, but only for you." Valerie replied as Tom held the back door open for them. Both girls climbed into the backseats and put their seatbelts on. Tom started the car and drove off, turning on the radio. He was still jealous that Valerie was on top of that man, Brian, whatever his name was. He hated every minute of it; he wished deeply that it could have been him, moaning, touching her body, once again. He dreaded feeling like this; why should he even care in the first place? It's not like Val was completely his, though he wish she did belong to him. 'Here I go again.' Tom thought to himself. He didn't want to think this way, because then he would be afraid to admit that he felt something for the girl, and he was just not that kind of man. He didn't want 'love' when he could have a different girl every night but, Valerie was something different. She _motivated _him. _Motivated _him to do things he would never do. How? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he wanted her badly. "Damn it!" Tom shouted holding on tight to the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

"Uhm, Tom? Are you alright?" Valerie asked. "Yeah, I'm just thinking." He sighed. Hearing Val's voice soothed him, it made him feel better.

"Uhm, where are we going?" Valerie asked quietly. "My house, because I'm sure we can't go the hospital." Tom said looking in the front mirror.

"Ohmygod, of course we can't go to the hospital, once again they'll just kick us out like last time because we're whores and then we'll have to sleep with like ten guys every night in order to pay the fucking bill, like that's so stupid." Sophia paused to take a breath. "Like I should get free service because I'm honestly poor and sleep around for a living, which is illegal but nobody really cares, I just want to be pretty you know, am I pretty Val? Am I pretty?"

Valerie rolled her eyes, "You're more than pretty, you're beautiful. Oh and we're going to Tom's house."

"Wait, as in his house house? Like we're going to his house were Bill also happens to live?" Sophia said almost hyperventilating.

"What's wrong with her?" Tom asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"She has a thing for your brother; she's like in love with him." Valerie replied emphasizing the 'love.'

Sophia turned a deep red. "Do not! I can't believe you just told Tom that I have a thing for his brother! Well you know what Val?! She has a thing for you Tom!"

Tom laughed, "Well everyone does, I'm pretty sexy if you haven't noticed."

"What a douche bag." Valerie rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"But I'm a sexy one right?" Tom asked smirking. Valerie sucked in a breath and decided to change the subject. "How much longer?"

"Next two streets, last house on the right." Tom replied.

Sophia sighed, she was tired and the dried up blood made her body feel sticky. "I seriously can't wait to shower."

Soon enough the car came to a halt and parked, leaving both of the girls aw-struck. Both Valerie and Sophia stepped out of the car and closed the door, immediately their mouths dropped.

"Holy…fucking…Kaulitz." The both said in unison.

Tom smirked, "Wait until you see inside." And guided both girls to the front door, sliding the key and opening the door. Val and Sophia took of their heels and placed them by the front door. They were still speechless about the luxurious house. Granite counter tops, hardwood floor, leather couches, it was nothing they were used to.

"It's so fucking huge!" Sophia blurted.

"That's what she said." Tom winked at her.

Valerie sighed; did everything have to be a dirty reference?

"You're so pervy." Sophia chuckled playfully punching Tom's arm.

Sophia began looking around the living room as Bill barged in, "The fuck Tom? You could have at least texted me back! I was worr-" his eyes diverted to Sophia who was caressing the leather couch.

Valerie awkwardly stood there, not really knowing what to do. She did pray for Sophia to stay calm for the last thing she need was her attacking Bill.

"Uhm, Bill this is Valerie and Sophia," Tom paused introducing them "and I'm sorry I was busy at the moment."

Sophia sucked in a breath and tried to maintain her balance by holding onto the couch. Valerie walked over to Bill and nervously extended out her hand. Instead of taking her hand, he pulled her into a tight hug. "You must be the Val my brother won't shut up about!" He said cheerfully her feet dangling off the ground from the hug. At first Valerie hesitated but, eventually gave into Bill's tenderness. It felt good to be hugged tight; it was something she always wished for. But the hug was over too soon, Bill put her back on the ground. He smiled at her, and then made his way to Sophia. 'Tom talks about me? Pft, he probably talks about having sex with me.' Valerie thought to herself.

Bill extended his arms and Sophia flung herself at him. They both sighed as if a weight was being thrown off their chest. They hugged tightly, and long too. Both Val and Tom shared a look, Tom only shrugged it off. Valerie slapped her forehead; the last thing she needed was Bill to fall for Sophia, because that would mean Sophia would be visiting _a lot, _which meant she would have to tag along, which meant she would have to see Tom every day, which see didn't want because that would honestly turn her life into hell, even more than it already was. She still hated the guy for being such a cocky, obsessed playboy and now she would just hate him more.

Sophia and Bill stopped hugging until Tom decided to clear his throat. They unbroken the hug, both turning a crimson red. Sophia nervously smoothed her dress. It wasn't until then that Bill noticed the cuts on her arms. "What happened to you?! I know my brother likes to be kinky but you didn't have to take him seriously!" Bill shouted examining her blood stained arms.

"It's such a long story, and no it wasn't your brother who did it." Sophia sighed looking down ashamed of her to-be scarred arms.

"Doesn't matter, this needs treatment!" Bill shouted as he left and went to the bathroom. Shortly, he came back with a first aid kit in his hands. "Now please sit, liebe." _Liebe, _he called her _liebe. _Sophia's heart swelled.

Bill took the delicacy to gently clean off the blood and put ointment on Sophia's arms. Valerie sadly smiled at them. How she wished she could find someone like that, someone to pamper her, to call her liebe, to hug her, to understand her, but she could never have that, she never had anything she wanted.

"Val? Are you even listening to me?" Sophia waved her hand in front of her best friend's face.

"Huh?" Valerie said coming back from her train of thought. Sophia rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I said I'm going to shower now, and Bill wants to know if you want to borrow some of his clothes for the night." Sophia blushed; she was also going to wear Bill's clothes.

"I can just sleep in my dress…" Valerie suggested.

"But it's wet and kind of torn…" Bill trailed off realizing that he was staring at Valerie's thighs.

"Or you could borrow one of my shirts." Tom smirked.

"Sorry my brother's such a perv." Bill spat at Tom.

"At least I'm not a diva." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Come on girls, you're wearing _my_ clothes tonight." Bill chuckled as he linked his arms with Sophia and Valerie, and then guiding them to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valerie now found herself in one of the guest rooms, tossing and turning on the bed. Sophia had showered, as planned, changed and went to bed. Valerie was wearing one of Bill's loose shirts and a pair of his sweatpants. She felt weird wearing sweatpants, sweatpants _used _by Bill. She wasn't complaining though, it made her feel warm. Even though she was warm, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was trailing off to places that she didn't want, she began thinking about Tom, and what he was doing, but then again, why would she care? She hated his guts in the first place. She never thought she would say it, but she felt safe in the Kaulitz house, Bill was, well, he was amazing compared to his brother. He was sweet, caring and funny. She just couldn't understand why Tom couldn't be a bit more like him. She was now crying because she hated the way she would treat Tom, maybe all he needed was love. Yeah right, that bastard only wanted sex. It was like his drug. And that is why she hated him, because all he wanted was sex, because he treated woman like whores. It wasn't her fault that she lived a rough childhood, and it surely wasn't her fault that Tom reminded her of every childhood fear. She never really told anyone about her childhood, not even Sophia, and she probably never will; there was too much to say.

Valerie took the covers off of her with a frustrated sigh and headed for the door. She sniffled as she made her way to the kitchen, in the dark, looked through the cabinets for a glass and poured herself some water. She leaned against the kitchen counter as she saw Tom smoking a cigarette in the balcony. She drank her water quickly and placed it in the dishwasher quietly, not wanting Tom to see her. But since things never go her way, he heard her, put out his cigarette and made his way to the kitchen. "Fuck." She murmured under her breath.

"Can't sleep?" Tom asked turning on the kitchen light.

"Why do you care?" She replied harshly.

"I see you still hate me." He sighed sitting in one of the bar stools.

"More like despise." She replied leaning against the counter and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ouch. Why do you hate me Valerie? Please, I'd really like to know." He said leaning his face against his knuckle.

"I don't feel like telling you." She sighed never giving him eye contact.

Tom sighed, "Fine, but at least tell me how you weren't afraid of that Brian guy."

"I'm used to it, make them think you're scared, if you fight against them then they'll just hurt you more, play with them, turn them on, and when they least expect it, aim for the heart, something they obviously don't have." She smirked.

"How come you haven't stabbed me yet?"

Val rolled her eyes, "Because you have a heart, except its just cold like your soul; I'm going to bed now." She replied walking away. Tom hopped of the stool, and gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her to face him. She looked down at the floor and tried to get away from his grip but he just pulled her in closer. With his index finger and his thumb he tilted her chin upward and fiercely pressed his lips against hers. She felt his cold lip ring against her lips and resisted the urge to kiss him back. Valerie pushed him away, slapped him across the face, turned on her heels and walked rapidly to her room. But before she could open her door Tom made a run for it and stood in front of her door. "Move." She spat.

"No. That really hurt." He replied caressing his cheek.

"I'm glad, you deserved it, now move." She said as she tried to go past him. Tom just stood there blocking the door way. She groaned and placed a hand on her hip. "I'm serious Tom, move." He only shook his head, and when she least expected it; he grabbed her and placed her petite body over his shoulder. "Put me down!" she screamed as she banged her fists against his back.

"You'll wake up Sophia!" He shushed her opening the door to his room.

"I don't care! Put me down!" She screamed once more before she landed on Tom's bed.

"There I put you down." He smirked at her. She groaned and tried to run for the door. Tom only pulled her back down on the bed and straddled her, his legs around her waist and his hands holding down her arms. "I only want to talk." He whispered.

"Talk my ass, you're straddling me, you considered this talking?!" She shouted in his face.

"You're really sexy when you're angry Val." He smirked. She huffed and squirmed under his hold. "I seriously just want to talk Val, but you can't run away." He looked into her hazel eyes. She sighed looking back into his eyes.

"Fine, we can talk." She replied as Tom let go of her. Tom laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, putting his arms under his head.

"How come you let me tag along with you when you went looking for Sophia?" He asked.

"I thought it was obvious, if I told you no, you still would of followed me." Valerie replied tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You know me too well." He chuckled.

"Nah, I just know men like you."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know I fit into a stereotype." He replied sarcastically.

"You're so full of yourself." She rolled her eyes.

"And you're beautiful." He said turning on his side, now supporting his weight on his elbow.

"Don't call me that." She whispered turning red.

"You're blushing." He smiled at her.

"Am not, and take that smile of your face."

"You are too."

"Well I'm sorry for not developing night vision." She replied grabbing the pillow from under her head and putting it over her face. She couldn't blush around him; she was supposed to hate Tom, not like him. But he was being so nice to her that it made her want to reconsider things. 'No Valerie, just hate him, he's ugly, he used you.' She thought as she screamed into the pillow.

"You ok?" Tom asked.

"Just, just leave me alone Tom, don't come looking for me, please just go." Valerie mumbled against the pillow. He sighed and removed the pillow from Valerie's face.

"Val…"

"Ugh, you just don't take no for an answer do you?"

Tom shook his head and smirked. Valerie sighed and faced Tom and she couldn't help but stare. His eyes were just too captivating, and not to mention his lips, so soft and that lip ring of his, she remembered how it once roamed her body.

"Valerie?"

"Yeah?" Valerie replied taking her eyes off Tom's lips.

"Can I confess you something?"

"I'm not a priest but sure."

"I'm jealous," He paused, "jealous of how you kissed and touched that Brian guy."

Valerie laughed, she laughed so hard, she almost cried. "Why would you be jealous anyways? It's not like you even like me, I mean you're probably only lust-filled right now, and you just wished you were being touched."

"That's not funny." Tom replied. "I'm being serious, I was jealous, envious, and I wanted to kill him right there and then, I felt hurt…" He trailed off.

"Oh please, enough of the story time, you're only saying that because you want me to feel bad." She joked.

Tom sighed, "Something's not right with me."

"You might have an STD; you should probably get that checked out." Valerie smirked.

"I don't have an STD, and if I did, I got it from you." He smirked back.

"Yeah right, you probably got it from another whore or a blonde bimbo with big tits." She rolled her eyes sitting up.

"Aww is someone jealous?" Tom teased sitting up with her.

"You wish Tomi."

"Did you just call me Tomi?" Tom asked still in shock.

"Uhh, yeah I guess I did, is there a problem?"

"No, but anyways, back to me being hurt."

Valerie played with a strand of her hair, "Tom, you're not hurt, there's no way."

"I was hurt, I think-I think I like you." He smiled.

"You lair!" She slapped his arm. "You're too much of a man whore to like someone."

"Do you seriously have to hit me hard?! And I'm completely capable of liking someone; I used to have girlfriends you know." He replied rubbing his arm.

"Pft, I bet you guys only lasted about a month. You probably got tired of fucking the same girl over and over and over and over and ov-"

"I get it Val…" He interrupted her.

"Ha! So I am right!"

"No, I can last more than a month."

"Wait in bed or in a relationship?" Valerie thought for a second, and then slapped her forehead realizing what she asked.

Tom played with his lip ring and smirked. "Well we could find out if I last that long, but I bet I could last more."

"Ugh! You cocky bastard!" Valerie slapped his arm again and smiled.

Tom began rubbing his arm again. "Would you stop? Your slaps sting! Wait, were you smiling?"

"No, only in your dreams."

"Well you are in my dreams." He smirked. Valerie groaned and looked at the iHome on Tom's night stand; it read 2:00am. She yawned and fixed her shirt, _Bill's_ shirt.

"Someone's sleepy." Tom stated.

"Nope, just tired." Valerie shook her head. She really wasn't sleepy or tired, she wanted to continue talking, because she knew that in the morning all of this would be gone, Tom would go back to being a cocky obsessed man whore, and she would go back to hating him. It felt nice talking to Tom, well at least this Tom, not the lust filled one.

"You know you could go to bed right?" Tom suggested.

"I thought we were talking." She scooted closer to him.

"We were, well are, but if you're tired you can go to sleep." He whispered their faces only inches apart.

She shook her head and looked into his eyes, those chocolate brown eyes that melted her, that gave her butterflies but denied it every time. She hesitated whether or not to kiss him, she was tempted but she didn't want to give in. She didn't want to give Tom satisfaction; she didn't want him to think that she didn't hate him. But desire will always win; Valerie crashed her lips against Tom's.

Tom kissed back cupping her cheek, pulling her in closer, to deepen the kiss. She kissed fiercely, letting out her rage, her hatred for him. She climbed on top of him, straddling him, wrapping her legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss.

Tom begged for entrance, just like he wanted entrance to her heart, his hands resting at her hips, their tongues roaming each other's mouths.

Valerie's hands caressed Tom's arms, she them moved on to the hem of his shirt, raising it up, kissing him hard for the last time and the shirt flew over somewhere. Both of their heavy breaths filled the empty dark room. "Val…"Tom whispered as he rapidly took of her shirt, realizing that she wasn't wearing a bra, knowing that he wouldn't have to worry about taking it off. Valerie began kissing Tom's neck gradually sucking between kisses. A moan escaped Tom's mouth, making Valerie smile, feeling a hard bulge growing in his shorts.

Tom couldn't take it anymore and he went for Valerie's neck, kissing from her jaw line to her collar bone. Valerie tugged on one of Tom's dreads, making him moan louder, kissing Val's lips again. She gently tugged on his lip ring, while he was massaging her breasts. They both moaned into the kiss, as their heated bodies were pressed against each other. "I hate you Tom, I hate you…" Valerie whispered against his lips.

* * *

**Also, I almost reached the 5,000 word limit I was going for so, yay! I'm very proud of this chapter :3 Reviews are always welcome, I'll be updating soon maybe before school starts :P And if you'd like more Sophia and Bill or the G's please do tell, they will be in upcoming chapters, but not yet. Until next time! -Barbara :) **


End file.
